Remember Baby
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: After leaving to go to work in the WWF, Jeff comes home to find his best friend and crush contantly self harming and crying. After getting to the bottom of it he is going to do everything known to him to make him forget what happened...Summary sucks I know, will eventually have WWF and WCW guys in before going into WWE :) Rating for things to come :)
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own anyone sadly as they own themselves :/  
_

_A/N:Have high hopes for this story as it was my oridinal idea when I started to get into fanfic, hope you all like it :)  
_

**Curled up in the corner Jeff watches his little friend having the same nightmare over and over but knowing there is nothing he can do to help him, he knew Shan had the same nightmare every night since it happened, god he wished he had been home instead of working, it wouldn't have happened if he was home. Jeff was brought from his thoughts when his little best friend called out his name. Jumping up he ran over to the bed and cuddled him, knowing that he would wake up with a gasp then burst into tears before making an excuse to go and lock himself in the bathroom like he always did. As he held onto him sadness fell on his face. How on earth could he let someone touch his baby...he shook his head no he wasn't his baby but he secretly wanted him to be ever since he had met him something about his best friend was beautiful, cute and damn right lovable. Again brought out of his thoughts by Shannon waking up with a gasp curling into Jeff as he cried. Jeff held onto him not wanting him to go into that bathroom he knew damn well what Shannon did in there behind the closed door, he had seen the scars to prove it. But again Shannon made up the excuse he needed the bathroom although they both knew that was a lie. Shannon raced into the bathroom as Jeff darted to try and stop him...too late the door was locked listening in he could hear his little best friend crying and then welp in pain.**

_'Shan please stop.'_

**He didn't answer, Jeff gave up he knew that Shan would come out of that bathroom before anything too bad happens.**

_'Shanny I'm going downstairs to get a drink you want anything?'_

**...Again no answer, sadness crept back onto Jeff's face as he left the room. Shannon looked down at his arms, cut into them was one simple word repeated across his arms and wrists...WHY... He burst into tears everything had been fine till that day everything, this was all his fault was what THEY said. All his fault. That's what he believed. Pulling down the sleeves of Jeff's jumper Shannon stood up and quickly went about cleaning up the blood off the razor and floor before wiping his tears from his eyes. Tilting his head he then burst into tears once more.**

_'Why?'_

**Unlocking the bathroom door he climbed back into bed not wanting to go downstairs Claude would see him upset and ask him what happened there was no-way he could answer him, closing his eyes he wanted to sleep but instantly opened them again, he knew if he slept the same thing would happen overtime, he would start off having a nice dream probably about pixie stix and skittles and more than likely ice-cream too. Then it would get dark and he would shiver...then the nightmare would happen the scene that happened would play over and over untill he would wake up crying...Shannon jumped out of his skin and hid under the covers something touched him. Pulling back the covers he saw the something and curled back up to him. It was Jeff. His protector. The one who stopped it all happening untill he went to work. Why did he have to go to work that day? Jeff held his friend not wanting to let him go, as Shannon's eyes slowly shut into a deep sleep, Jeff was determined to make the dream go away, so he began to whisper sweet nothings into his ears in the hopes it would stop the dream...**

_'Your not what they say, they tried to hurt you baby but it didn't happen you were too strong for them. They try to taunt you in your sleep but alas you think of your favourite things. Skittles, Art, Pixie Stix and music think of these baby. Think of you and me sitting down the lake it's summer baby remember you and me eating ice cream with skittles by our side remember that baby. Remember how you glowed in the sunlight, you were gorgeous baby remember. As I played the guitar you were smiling that oh so perfect smile that gleamed across your face. Remember baby. You pushed me to the floor remember that. You wanted to play you did you have so much energy baby. You got me in the lake remember baby you and I swimming around ducking and diving pushing each other about baby you remember don't you? Baby please remember. Please?'_

**Shannon moaned and sighed before smiling and turning into Jeff, who in turn smiled he knew he was fighting that dream away...**

_'Remember what happened baby, remember you clung onto my back and held on tightly baby? remember we spent hours in there baby remember that day don't let your dream be destroyed. You looked perfectly beautiful like the little cherub you are baby remember how we spent the whole day holding each other hugging each other baby. Just like I'm holding you know baby. Remember that day we finally got out of the lake baby remember that? You held my hand and dragged me back to the house and up the stairs away from Matt baby remember. You took your shirt off baby you said it was too hot so I did the same baby your perfect little body shining in the sunlight. We put Marilyn on then didn't we baby we danced about that room not caring what anyone thought you looked stunning baby. You did. Remember that baby. Do you? Do you remember it?'_

**Shannon nodded in his sleep, for once in the three weeks since it happened the dream had not come all he dreamt of was that day the day in the sun with his best friend. Wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck he fell into a wonderful deep sleep ignoring all opportunities for his nightmare to come back, he let his mind wander. Jeff though suddenly went red, he looked down and saw just how much those sweet words ment to the both of them. Wrapping his arms around Shannon's waist he pulled him close accidentally on purpose rubbing both of the hardened members together. Letting out a small moan before falling asleep and joining Shannon in his dream world. Their dreams danced around that day as they both finished off what happened the falling about to the playful right, to the running downstairs and somewhat arguing over the last packet of skittles which Jeff gave Shannon. They were both brought out of their dream worlds by the light suddenly going on both moaning they pulled the covers up over their heads. Matt shook his head before sitting on the side of the bed.**

_'Wake up you two angry clowns, Shan you need to go home Vince needs me and Jeff for three weeks as the others havent showed up and have phoned in saying they ain't going.'_

**Shannon's eyes grew wide, not again the two couldn't leave again. What if it happened again no he couldn't possibly live...Jeff shook Shannon and then pulled him close.**

_'Shanny I'm not going it's ok I won't leave you, they won't hurt you I promise.'_

_'Jeff we have...'_

_'No I'm not leaving Shannon to that stupid dickhead no no no no no. End of.'_

_'Wait I have a plan...'_

**Running out of the room Matt goes as Jeff pulls Shannon in tight who by now has started to cry again.**

_'Jeffy it went... The dream went bu..bu...but now...'_

**Jeff held his face and pulled it up so he could look at him as Shannon cried worried and scared.**

_'Shanny listen I am not leaving you at all no no no. Don't worry okay. I promise they will not hurt you.'_

_'But you have to go...'_

_'No I am not Matt can whine all he wants I am not leaving you again.'_

_'Promise forever.'_

_'Forever and a lifetime.'_

**Shannon let a little smile appear on his face before wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck again and sitting facing him on his lap cuddling into his neck. Jeff let his hands wrap around Shannon's waist once again holding him on his lap as he nuzzled the little ones neck. Matt ran back into the room and smiled when he saw the two of them together, most people would find that weird but there was something about that sight that just felt like it should be. Jeff notices Matt and looks up holding his best friend tighter.**

_'I am not go..'_

_'Shannon we spoke to you mom she knows what happened, your coming with us.'_

_'Wait what?'_

**Shannon turned and looked at Matt with his eyes wide.**

_'YOU TOLD HER!?'_

_'Shannon we had too.'_

_'We?'_

**Jeff questioned.**

_'Yeah me and dad, we also told Dyl who said when you come back you won't have to worry.'_

_'I won't?'_

_'Nope something about he going to show the cocksucker a lesson.'_

**Shannon let a smile drift to his face, he was being protected no more would it happened especially if Dyl had anything to do with it.**

_'Now get your stuff packed Jeff we leave in an hour then head to Shannon's so he can get his stuff, I have already cleared Shannon staying with Vince he is ok with it as long as he doesn't cause shit.'_

_'YAY!'_

**Shannon jumped up and started bouncing on the bed pulling Jeff up to bounce too. Who happily joined in, Matt smiled and headed off to his room to pack as the two friends laughed and giggled like five year olds about the road trip ahead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Matt stands my the door, how long does it take two hyper teenagers who love makeup and doing their hair to pack a bag for three weeks? Looking at the clock he shakes his head they were supposed to already be at Shannon's house my now. Going upstairs he peers into Jeff's bedroom and finds out why they are taking forever.**

_'Shanny calm down. We are supposed to be packing.'_

**Jeff sat with his suitcase open and is actually trying to pack but Shannon is bouncing up and down and all over the place on Jeff's bed causing Jeff to laugh every time he looks up.**

_'I don't wanna pack, Jeffy jump with me...jump...JEFFYYYYYY!'_

**Jeff looks up to see Shannon had stopped bouncing and had his hands clasped together pouting. Tilting his head he smiled Shannon looked so damn cute. How anyone could...**

_'Errr earth to Jeffy...'_

_'Right yes, what?'_

**Getting up and walking over to the bed Jeff smiled before being yanked upwards onto the bed. Jeff then jumps up onto the bed, smiling he looks at his baby, jumping about with the biggest smile on his face. Bouncing about he then collapses in laughter. As Jeff laughed too before collapsing onto the bed.**

_'What's so funny?'_

_'Three weeks of chaos.'_

_'True that, oh my god you should see the amount of fun stuff we get up too, the boys will all love you I promise.'_

_'Really? How do you know that?'_

_'Easy you're my best friend.'_

_'Bestest!'_

_'Exactly that's why.'_

**Jeff then nods as Shannon smiled again before climbing onto to Jeff's lap.**

_'Jeffy?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Will you make sure they don't say anything about my arms?'_

_'Promise, me and Matt will kill whoever says anything even if it's guys like the kliq.'_

_'Kliq?'_

_'Yeah um, Razor, Nash, Shawn Michaels and this bloke called Kid.'_

_'Oh, well are they down to earth or are they up their own arses?'_

_'Most are down to earth actually, you will love it there. You will and you will wanna come with us every time.'_

_'But I won't be allowed.'_

_'You may…'_

_'Err hum, boys we are late.'_

**Looking over at the deeper voice Shannon giggles before getting up off Jeff's lap and grabbing his rucksack.**

_'I ready.'_

_'Shan, come downstairs and let Jeff pack.'_

**Shannon then looks sad as Jeff gets up off the bed and wraps his arms around his waist getting a smile from Shannon as he left and went downstairs with Matt whilst Jeff got ready. Once downstairs Matt grabbed Shannon and gave him a hug.**

_'Don't worry about anything anymore okay?'_

_'I won't, and Matty?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Thanks.'_

**Matt smiles before putting his and Shannon's stuff in his truck. Shannon appeared behind him causing him to jump.**

_'What's up?'_

_'Hmmm.'_

_'Hmm?'_

_'Don't laugh at me.'_

_'I won't.'_

_'You know when you like someone right? Well how do you get them to like you back?'_

_'As in?'_

_'You know …'_

_'Oh well I dunno…'_

_'Cause you do, you always have girlfriends.'_

_'Yeah but most like me just because I wrestle, urm I guess if you want them to like you be yourself?'_

_'Hmm what if being me doesn't work.'_

_'Look Shan never change for no one.'_

_'But you change for your girlfriends…'_

_'But there's a difference.'_

_'Oh yeah?'_

_'Yeah I'm an arse and you, your sweet your total opposite to me, now go get Jeff or me and him won't have a job.'_

_'Ok.'_

**Shannon then darts up and tackles Jeff to the floor as he winces in pain thinking maybe he shouldn't have done that.**

_'Hey you ok?'_

_'No I just hurt my arm.'_

_'Lemme look.'_

_'No!'_

**Getting up Shannon jumps onto the bed and hides under the covers. There was no way he was going to show Jeff, it hurt too much. He would wait untill they healed then Jeff would just kiss them yes that's what he was going to do. Shannon was brought from his thoughts by Jeff who had climbed up and under the covers with Shannon, holding him he pulled him close.**

_'I don't care what your arms look like, lemme see them. I'll help them to heal faster.'_

**Shannon screwed his face up in confusement.**

_'Oh yeah how?'_

_'I have cream, I used to do it, the cream helps I swear.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yeah look let me put some on it'll stop them hurting.'_

**Looking at his face Shannon relaxed he guessed Jeff could put cream on if it stopped them hurting, a nod from him caused Jeff to run into the bathroom and bring out a pot. Once back in the bedroom he sat down next to Shannon and carefully pulled the jumper up and off Shannon, looking down he felt his stomach ache seeing just how much damage was done. Not letting the feeling be shown he carefully rubbed some of the cream in getting a whimper out of Shannon.**

_'I'm sorry.'_

_'It's fine.'_

**Shannon smiled as Jeff carried on before redoing the lid and placing the tub in his bag, he then went and sat back next to Shannon. Grabbing his arms Jeff kissed each one before looking up at Shannon and pulling him onto his lap.**

_'All better.'_

**Shannon smiled before nuzzling into Jeff's neck and wrapping his arms around his neck.**

_'Jeffy?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'Thankyou.'_

_'For?'_

_'Looking after me.'_

_'It's my job, you mean everything to me.'_

**Smiling Shannon simply cuddled Jeff closer who in return held him close. Jeff kissed Shannon's forehead and smiled, there was no way the bullies would win now. Not with Shannon happy again.**

_'Oi, we need to go, come on!'_

**Looking over Jeff's shoulder Shannon rolled his eyes before running down the stairs and out into the truck as Jeff grabs his bag before he and Matt go out to the truck, waving to their dad the three then pull out of the driveway with Shannon sat on Jeff's lap facing him and cuddling him...**


	3. Chapter 3

**About five minutes into the journey and already Shannon was asleep curled on Jeff's lap. Noticing this Matt turned the radio down which had immediately been turned on for Shannon. As Jeff smiled and again kissed his forehead not minding at all that Shannon was sleeping on his lap as he was actually liking Shannon being as close as he was. Matt smiled before talking quietly.**

_'So, you too seem very close?'_

_'Huh?'_

**Looking up from watching his cute best friend Jeff then tries to brush it off.**

_'Err, no man. We are friends that's what friends do.'_

_'Jeff come on, your my brother I know you. You like him, you actually like him.'_

_'Do not.'_

_'You do, it is plastered all over your face every time he is near you, plus you love him sitting next to you or even on your lap. You don't see Shane or Marty sitting on my lap.'_

_'I do not like him like that.'_

_'Sure, look me and dad are cool with it.'_

_'I'm not gay!_'

_'Right because you see every boy in school wearing make-up dying their hair and dressing like the both of you.'_

_'Doesn't mean we are gay, just means we different is all.'_

_'Ok if you say so, but it is still cool with me if you are.'_

_'I am not!'_

_'Sure, ok listen why don't we talk about something else.'_

**Jeff just huffs and holds Shannon closely before resting his head on Shannon's shoulder ignoring his brother. Matt just shook his head before falling silent. Jeff smiled holding Shannon, god how could his brother be so annoying he wasn't gay was he? Matt looks over and chuckles to himself due to the quietness and closeness of the two knowing full well there was something going on with them. Also knowing that Shannon has a crush on his brother even if he didn't admit it there was no way normal friends were as close as these two were. Matt again shook his head. These two were inseparable especially since what happened. But then Jeff liked Shannon more than a friend. Didn't he say he meant everything to him? Matt was sure that was what Jeff said, wait...Matt screwed up his face. Does that mean Jeff thinks more of Shannon then he does of himself and their dad? Whilst Matt continued to question their closeness in his head, Shannon had the biggest smile on his face, and the dream had not come back. There was something about being in Jeff's arms that felt right. As Matt pulled into the parking lot. Some of the big guys looked up and walked out to greet the two Hardy's and a friend they had heard of.**

_'Oi, get your arses up we are here.'_

**Shannon shook his head and nuzzled into Jeff, he didn't want to move sitting on Jeff's lap was nice and moving out into the coldness was not his idea of fun. As Jeff squeezed Shannon before cupping his face and bringing it into his view.**

_'Shanny come on man, they have skittles in there...'_

**Before Jeff could finish what he was saying Shannon had ran into the arena and past everyone in search for skittles. Whilst Matt and Jeff both laughed before getting out and going into the arena saying hello to everyone as they passed looking for Shannon. Matt soon gave up and took to sitting with some of the other guys backstage. Laughing, talking and chilling with them whilst Jeff searched for Shannon, looking at every vending machine his stomach started to hurt, he couldn't find Shannon. Shannon however happily was sat on the floor in front of the very first vending machine that stupidly Jeff didn't look at, eating skittles. Whilst eating them he didn't notice Bradshaw looking at him, as he finished Bradshaw came and sat next to him.**

_'You are the Hardy's friend?'_

_'Huh?'_

**Looking up Shannon then tilted his head looking confused, who was this?**

_'Um yeah? Kinda, well I'm Jeff's friend, Best! Friend.'_

_'Oh? Ok well do you drink?'_

_'Well...no.'_

_'Oh weird the boys do, ok so if you don't drink with them then do you do coke?'_

_'Drugs? Are you stupid?'_

_'Well how on earth do you hang out with them?'_

_'Hardy's don't do that shit, they ain't that stupid.'_

**Shannon shook his head.**

_'If you say so kid, wait what's your name?'_

_'Um Shannon?'_

_'Oh, your the kid they say is annoying and won't leave them alone.'_

_'They wouldn't say that...well not Jeff.'_

_'Look kid you're 13?'_

_'15.'_

_'Well you know the best thing to do is to go home to your mom and dad. You being here is just going to be boring for the boys, come on? You know they don't really like you. Jeff talks about how annoying you are all the time.'_

_'Bu...bu...bu...but..'_

_'Just go...'_

**A cough from Razor causes Bradshaw to dart off as Shannon looks to the floor now upset summoning something in him to stop himself from crying, surely Jeff wouldn't say that, there was no way Jeff would. Jeff his best friend? Ok Matt yeah ok well he might but Jeff? Jeff was all he had, his only friend, his best friend. But that meant nobody wanted him, Jeff was the only person, Jeff wouldn't ever say that would he? Shannon got up and stood contemplating on whether to go home or not when suddenly he jumped out of his skin and ran. Something touched him. It TOUCHED him. Running around the corner he ran straight into Jeff colliding into him, looking up and seeing it was Jeff caused Shannon to quickly crawl over to him and hide himself curling up in Jeff's arms who happy to see Shannon flung his arms around him and held him whispering to him.**

_'Shanny? Shanny it's fine.'_

_'Look chico I'm sorry if I scared ya. But don't listen to Bradshaw he is an arse.'_

**Looking over Shannon's shoulder Jeff smiled up at Razor who came to see if Jeff's little friend was ok. Anyone who was ok with Jeff was ok with him.**

_'What Bradshaw say?'_

_'Stuff about you not wanting or caring for Shannon.'_

_'What?!'_

_Going back to whispering to him Jeff started to massage Shannon's scalp._

_'Shanny you mean everything to me you know that, I wouldn't say that ever.'_

_'E..e.e...e..ever?'_

_'Ever.'_

_'Look chico if you and the Hardy's wanna come hang out in the Kliq room your welcome too ain't no Bradshaw in there.'_

_As Jeff stopped massaging Shannon's head, Shannon turned and looked over to Razor._

_'Ar..are you sure?'_

_'Yeah man, anyone who is Hardy friend is Razor's friend.'_

**Shannon smiled at this as Razor nodded to Jeff before leaving the two. Jeff then cupped Shannon's face and brought it level with his.**

_'Don't you ever listen to Bradshaw, your my best friend and that's all that matters.'_

_'Jeff?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'You said it would be fun, but it's not, I...I wanna go home.'_

_'You just saying that because of Bradshaw, trust me ok? Listen those big guys will look after you.'_

_'They...they will?'_

_'Yep, and I mean it Shan you are everything to me, don't let Bradshaw fill this head of yours.'_

_'I am?'_

_'Well duh. Who else is gonna be a freak like me and wear make up and dye hair AND go climb tree's at stupid hours AND fight the invisable people.'_

_'Good point.'_

**They both then laugh before getting up as Jeff grabs Shannon's hand and kisses his forehead.**

_'I mean it though, it will be fun. I! Promise!.'_

_'O!K!'_

**They both then laugh once more before Jeff still holding Shannon's hand runs off in search of Matt...**


End file.
